


Berries & Cream

by Eruphadriel



Series: Cullen x Atheva x Triss [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Food Sex, Multi, OT3, Punishment, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruphadriel/pseuds/Eruphadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a wild night with Inquisitor Atheva Lavellan and Private Triss Trevelyan (and a rather awkward morning with his recruit), Cullen believes he's at last left the evening behind him. But when Triss decides to attend that morning's war council, he finds the new addition more than distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berries & Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontknowcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowcats/gifts).



> If you're not following, try reading Dare Game and In Morning's Light, which both lead up to this fic. Thank you to my friend Kellie, who allowed me to borrow Atheva!

When he had duelled Iron Bull during his first week in Haven, Cullen had awoken the next morning unable to move without making noises of utter agony. That ache was nothing compared to that which turned his muscles to stone this morning.

"My agents have uncovered caches of red lyrium in the Hissing Wastes," said Leliana, her gloved hands folded neatly behind her back. "They are destroying them as we speak."

"Good," hummed Atheva, her eyes locked on the western edge of the map. "Is that all?"

"I expect a letter from them any day now. Until then, Your Worship, I have nothing else to report."

"Thank you, Leliana," Atheva finished. "Excellent work, as usual."

As Josephine readied her documents, Leliana shot Cullen a smirk. The Spymaster was always earning the Inquisitor's praise. He leaned heavily on the table's edge, ignoring her smug smile. It hurt almost as much as his... everything, really. Josephine cleared her throat, calling the council to attention.

"The Venatori --"

The doors of the war room crashed open. Cullen had to only glimpse at the entryway for his blood to boil. Triss strolled in, boots squeaking over the tiles, a cocky grin lighting her whole being, a bowl in her hand.

* * *

 

"What's this I hear about our Inquisitor missing breakfast in favour of shooting targets with Sera and Varric?" she asked, voice booming through the hall. "You can't overtake all of Thedas on an empty belly."

Atheva rolled her eyes adoringly. "Triss, you didn't have to do this."

"And we are not trying to take Thedas," Josephine reminded them.

"Ah, ah," she chastised, plucking a berry from the bowl and pressing it to the Inquisitor's lips. "Eat."

Atheva obeyed the order, taking the ruby red berry into her mouth. Triss nodded to the advisors.

"You need not stop on my account. I won't spill the Inquisition's secrets to anyone."

"As if you would ever be unwelcome here, Private Trevelyan," Lady-Ambassador Montilyet said with a smile. "As I was saying, the Venatori have been causing our noble allies a great deal of trouble."

Leliana frowned. "And let me guess: they want us to assist them."

"Precisely, Sister Leliana."

"They have their own swords. Why should we risk ours?" Leliana scoffed. "Do they know who we're up against?"

The two continued to debate back and forth. Cullen tried to listen to the full report, as it was most likely his soldiers that would be sent to their ally's aid. But his eyes were fixed on Triss, who stared at him from across the table. That is, when she wasn't looking at Atheva.

Grapes and raspberries, plump blackberries and fat blueberries, and even a few gigantic strawberries. All laid atop a layer of pure white cream. Triss held the bowl between them. The soldier took one berry at a time, making sure each carried a large dollop of cream, and brought them to Atheva's mouth. And the Inquisitor was more than happy to indulge, her eyes dipping hungrily over her, her pink tongue darting out to lick the excess cream and juice from her paramour's slender fingers.

Cullen swallowed hard. What were they doing?  _She. What is she doing_ , he corrected himself. This was all Triss's planning. Every bit of cream she licked off of the Inquisitor's lip, every wicked glance tossed his way, every rolling bead of pink juice sliding down her inner wrist that Atheva caught with her tongue --

He shook his head to clear it. Leliana and Josephine were still arguing.

"They are one of Thedas's wealthiest families!" cried the Nightingale. "Surely they can afford to exterminate the Venatori on their own."

"But to keep their allegiance, the Inquisition must prove its loyalty to the nobles of Thedas."

"We prove our loyalty to all of Thedas by single-handedly fighting to defeat its greatest threat. Corypheus, in case they have forgotten."

Triss leaned closer to the table. She showed him the bowl.

"Berry, Commander?" she asked.

He narrowed his eyes at her seemingly-innocent question. "No, thank you," he replied sternly.

"Are you sure? You look positively ravenous, and there's enough for three."

Cullen squeezed the pommel of his sword. He made no reply. Triss shrugged and continued feeding Atheva her breakfast.

"Let me send my agents," suggested Leliana. "The Inquisition could always use more eyes and ears in the west."

Josephine clucked her tongue. "We are meant to be cultivating allies, not spying on them."

"You do your job, Josie, and I will do mine."

Atheva giggled as Triss took a bit of cream and ran a line of it over the Inquisitor's jaw only to lick it off. How did Josephine and Leliana not notice? How was this debate enrapturing them so? Cullen stared at the place markers on the table. His eyes did not remain there for long, though. Despite himself, he glanced up. He was just in time to see Atheva repeat the gesture with Triss, her tongue gathering up the cream that dribbled down her neck. The soldier tilted her head back, her smirk turning to an O-shaped gasp. Her eyes opened, hazy, and met his. As Atheva sucked the mess away, her gaze, too, rose to his.

"That's enough!" Cullen barked suddenly.

The room froze. Josephine's mouth hung open in surprise. Atheva and Triss sprang apart. His outburst quickly registering, Cullen opened and closed his mouth yet no words came. When at last he found his voice, it was firm and sure.

"We'll send as many men as the job calls for, no more, and two of Sister Leliana's agents."

Leliana narrowed her eyes. "Four," she countered.

"Two."

"Three."

"Two."

Leliana worked her jaw in annoyance. "Two, one of whom will infiltrate the household in question."

"Done," said Cullen.

Josephine marked something on her clipboard. "That seems fair, so long as we are discreet. Inquisitor?"

Atheva needed only to think for a moment before nodding. "If we're to align ourselves with them, we need to have people nearby, after all." Her gaze shifted to Cullen. "Commander? Have you anything to report?"

He picked up his papers. His eyes flickered between the words and the Inquisitor as she and Triss commenced their little teasing game.

"I've received word from Captain Mathis in Emprise du Lion," he said gruffly. "The repairs on Judicael's Crossing are finished. But the price of the restoration ran higher than expected."

Was she even paying attention? Though Josephine and Leliana was focussed on him, the Inquisitor remained fixated on the soldier. Atheva's face flooded a shy pink as Triss dipped two cream-covered fingers into the elf’s mouth. She hollowed her cheeks as she sucked. Cullen cleared his throat, and the soldier stepped away from Atheva. Triss set the bowl down on the table, deliberately knocking a place marker over. He ground his teeth together.

"The workers were also, uh, spooked by sightings. Of dragons, flying around in the skies. They called Tamar for extra security, but..."

Atheva nodded encouragingly, but Triss took a strawberry and licked the cream from its tip. The ache in his muscles doubled at the memory of where his pain had come from. Cullen glanced down to the papers. They crumpled in his tight grip.

"Cullen?" Leliana prompted.

"B-But she proved little use," he stammered.

Atheva tapped her chin in thought. "Our forces will be frequenting the area, and I don't want the dragons to become a problem. I'll visit as soon as possible. Is that all, Commander?"

Cullen set the papers down and smoothed the wrinkles in them. "I've more to discuss, but we can do so in my office. As soon as possible, if you can." He gripped the edge of the table as discreetly as he could. "You can bring Trevelyan, if you'd like to... finish what you've started."

Triss and Atheva exchanged knowing glances. The soldier took the bowl into her hands.

"That will be all," declared Inquisitor Lavellan.

Leliana and Josephine were the first to leave. They looped their arms together and spoke in delighted whispers about the upcoming trip to Halamshiral, as if their entire argument had never happen. Triss picked up the bowl and turned to leave.

Cullen was at her side in a flash. His hand locked around her wrist, his grip an iron shackle. He forced her hand back onto the table. Triss gasped and the bowl fell from her palm. It shattered into few ceramic shards, cream splattering the trio’s trousers and berries rolling across the floor. Cullen barely flinched at the sound. He glared into the soldier’s eyes.

“How  _dare_  you traipse in and make a mockery of me in front of my colleagues?”

Triss snickered. “You did a fine job of that on your own, ser. And besides, what else was I meant to do on my day off?”

Atheva’s brow creased in confusion, her  _vallaslin_  crinkling with her puzzled expression. “You gave her the day off? Why?”

“I’ll explain to you how your partner _blackmailed_  me later,” said Cullen, eyes narrowing.

A warm hand pressed against his strained trousers. Triss gave his half-hard cock a squeeze, a possessive glean in her hazel eyes.

“He’s right,” she said, a thread of amusement in her voice. “We’ve more important matters to attend to.”

Cullen tore himself away from her. The commander crossed the room in five long steps and locked the doors. He could hear nobody outside, as Skyhold’s war room was in a secluded part of the keep. Josephine would be in the rookery with Leliana discussing Halamshiral for some time. As he rattled the doors to make sure they stayed shut, he spoke in a growl.

“Trevelyan: take down your trousers and your smalls, and bend over the table.”

When he heard Triss hum with astonished approval, Cullen turned on his heel to face her.

“That was an order, private,” he snapped.

“Yes, ser,” she responded airily, pulling the laces of her trousers.

Cullen nodded to Atheva. “You as well, Lavellan.”

The Inquisitor cocked an eyebrow. “Me?”

“You encouraged her,” he explained sternly. The commander tugged his gloves off one finger at a time. He approached the table and threw them on the map, knocking yet another place marker over.

He rubbed his calloused hands together to warm them. When he faced them, Atheva and Triss had their elbows on the war table. Their breeches and smalls fell from the edges of their boots, which stood halfway up their calves. Private Trevelyan glanced over her shoulder at him.

“Well?” she pressed. “Are you going to stand there staring, or are y–“

The sound of his open palm colliding with the supple flesh of her backside filled the room. Triss hissed at the strike. Cullen’s hand left a furious pink slash across her backside. He rolled his hand, running his thumb over his ached wrist. He wouldn’t be the only one left with stiff muscles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated and encouraged.


End file.
